Juntos por siempre
by Princesa Lunar de Kou
Summary: Serena añora la compañía de cierta estrella fugaz, pero ¿será capaz de ir hasta Kinmoku y confesarle sus sentimientos sin importarle su destino?


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo saque esta idea de mi cabeza.

Dedicado a una persona súper especial que no es más que nuestro querido Seiya, mi adorada estrella fugaz, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

_**Juntos por siempre**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"Y no puedo reemplazarlo, Déjame reemplazarlo"_ esas eran las palabras que ella no podía olvidar desde ese día, siempre resonaban en su cabeza, aquellas palabras que le dijo esa estrella fugaz, sin quererlo una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, siempre que pensaba en él sonreía, recordarlo parecía haberse vuelto unos de sus pasatiempos favoritos y es que ahora que tenía de nueva cuenta a su querido Darien pensó que las cosas volverían a ser como antes pero no fue así, ya nada sería como antes no después de conocerlo a él.

Siempre pensaba en Seiya, ese chico tan parecido a ella. Lo extrañaba esa era la realidad, extrañaba ver su hermoso rostro, esos zafiros que la hipnotizaban, esa sonrisa tan hermosa que era solo para ella la cual hacía que se sonrojara, él desprendía una calidez incomparable que la hacía sentirse protegida, segura, estando con él se sentía mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca pensó. Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes tal vez… no, sabía que no existía esa posibilidad ella tenía un destino que cumplir, un destino que no eligió pero que sabia haría feliz a todos y traería la paz al universo, "_¿en realidad este destino nos hará felices a todos?"_ era la pregunta que se hacía desde el día que lo vio partir, después de meditar mucha la respuesta se dio cuenta que no era lo que esperaba… _"no"_ esa era la respuesta a su pregunta, sabía que no todos serían felices, ella no sería completamente feliz, debía cumplir con su obligación de proteger la paz del universo, ahora se daba cuenta que tenía que hacerlo porque debía no porque quisiera.

Pero qué podía hacer, enfrentarse a todas sus guardianas, dejar al hombre que ha amado por siglos, renunciar a su futura hija, a tokio de cristal, _"yo no soy tan fuerte como para enfrentarme a todos",_ de repente recordó las palabras que hace tiempo Seiya le dijo

Flash back

_"A mí me gusta mucho el resplandor que tienes Bombón, por eso no quiero perder ese partido" _

_"Pides mucho, nuestra oponente es la capitana del equipo de softball y será la bateadora número cuatro, hasta yo se que tan fuerte es en ese deporte, nosotros no tenemos esperanzas"_

_"Ah no te des por vencida"_

_"Pero…"_

_"Si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido, te advierto que a mí no me gustan las perdedoras"_

_"Con que no te gustan eh, pues a mí me encanta todo lo que dices."_

Fin Flash back

_"Él siempre ha tenido fe en mí, no puedo defraudarlo, no quiero defraudarme a mí misma, no puedo causarte más daño, tampoco puedo engañarme, yo ya no soy feliz con Darien, no quiero cumplir con este destino, yo ya no soy la princesa Serena, yo soy Serena Tsukino, una chica tonta, llorona, soñadora, sí soy la chica de la cual tú mi estrella te enamoraste, no puedo perderte, no quiero perderte, ¡y no lo haré! lo siento chicas, discúlpame Darien, y en especial perdóname Rini, perdóname pero no puedo traerte a un mundo en el cual yo no seré feliz, no puedes nacer en una familia la cual estaría llena de engaños, en la cual tu madre estaría con tu padre solo por obligación, tu no mereces eso. Lo siento_" Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. "_A partir de ahora yo elegiré mi destino"_. Sin pensar en más agarro el cristal de plata, se transformo en la hermosa guardiana sailor moon y emprendió el viaje a su felicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa sensación que no sentía hace meses regreso a su cuerpo, recordó que solo sentía esto cuando Serena se transformaba en sailor moon y él se transformaba en Tuxedo Mask, por su mente cruzó si se avecinaba una nueva batalla, alzo su vista al cielo y pudo ver un destello rosa en el firmamento y se dio cuenta que no era por un enemigo que se había transformado, no, esta vez no se era un ser maligno que trataba de quitarle la vida a su princesa, para apoderarse del cristal de plata, esta vez era otro el motivo, ella iba en busca de alguien que apenas pudo conocer unos instantes antes de que partiera junto a su princesa y hermanos, cuando lo vio, noto que él tenía una calidez semejante a la de Serena y que cuando posaba sus ojos en ella brillaban intensamente, de lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que ella también cambiaba su mirada al verlo a él, _"imagine que esto pasaría, pero no quería aceptarlo, tu corazón ya no me pertenece Serena Tsukino, lo nuestro termino hace tiempo, lo que tuvimos ya se nos fue, pudo más la rutina que teníamos, amar implica mucho más que eso, esa batalla no la ganamos mi querida princesa, lo sé te has enamorado de esa estrella fugaz"_ ahora entendía el porqué de su comportamiento de las últimas semanas, su mirada triste, la falta de calidez que ella siempre tenía, _"esa estrella se llevo una parte de ti cuando partió y hasta ahora has decidido escuchar a tu corazón, sé que si tomaste esta decisión es porque con esto no sólo tú serás feliz, los demás también lo seremos, aunque a algunos les costara entenderlo, con el tiempo lo harán, te deseo lo mejor Serena te lo mereces, yo también elegiré mi propio camino"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Podía sentirlo, se encontraba cerca, faltaba poco para llegar al planeta donde se encontraba el dueño de su corazón se preguntaba ¿cómo reaccionaría él al verla? ¿Qué le diría? ;en realidad no había pensado en eso, qué le diría a el hombre de su vida al tenerlo cerca nuevamente, la aceptaría después de todo lo que sufrió por ella, sería capaz de perdonarla, ya no había tiempo para pensar en eso, ya había tocado el suelo de Kinmoku, al verlo noto que el planeta era realmente hermoso se alegraba que hubieran podido salvar este planeta, sería una lástima que hubiera perecido a manos de caos, en ese momento sintió una presencia por demás conocida para ella, volteo para encontrarse con aquel gallardo guardián.

"_Bombón, ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ pronuncio desconcertado, el ahora guardián de la princesa Kakyuu, su mirada denotaba asombro pero eso no opacaba el gran amor que sentía por ella.

Nuevamente esas palabras, ese sobrenombre que en un principio le molestaba pero que con el tiempo se acostumbro y amó la formo como él la llamaba, mostrando la mejor se sus sonrisas le respondió _"Vine a encontrarme con mi felicidad"_, con solo verlo su corazón latía rápidamente, sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su cuerpo.

"_¿tu felicidad, a que te refieres?"_ no entendía que intentaba decirle, podía observar en sus ojos una enorme felicidad que se imagino no era por él sino por el príncipe de la tierra, al recordar esto su mirada se nublo y ella lo noto.

"_si, Seiya mi felicidad, y el único que puede dármela eres tú"_ poco a poco se fue acercando a él hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, extrañaba perderse en esos zafiros, soñó muchas veces con volver a estar cerca de él, pudo notar el desconcierto que existía ahora en él, y se dispuso a aclararle todo _"Seiya, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado"_

Se encontraba nervioso por la cercanía de ella y también confundido por las palabras recién pronunciadas, qué significaba esto acaso ella sentía algo por él, acaso después de todo si era correspondido en sus sentimientos, _"Bombón yo…"_ quiso continuar pero los labios de su amada le impidieron continuar.

"_Seiya déjame explicarte, se que tienes muchas dudas ahora, pero déjame contarte lo que hay aquí"_ dijo señalando su corazón_ "cuando llegaste a mi vida, yo estaba en una situación difícil, mi prometido se había marchado dejándome sola, luego llego un nuevo enemigo, no tenía noticias de Darien, estaba destrozada Seiya, en realidad yo nunca quise ser una sailor scout, cuando conocí mi responsabilidad como princesa de la luna, no la quería aceptar yo solo era una niña con sueños e ilusiones, pero la responsabilidad llego a mí, recibí muchos golpes, aprendí muchas lecciones, fui madurando con el tiempo, sin embargo en ese momento me sentía sola, triste, incapaz de seguir adelante, pero llegaste tú mi salvación, tú me ayudaste a soportar las pruebas que tenía por delante, fuiste él que me enseño mi camino, tu sanaste mis heridas, tu amor me enseño a creer en mí, a no dejarme vencer por nada, me diste muchos momentos de felicidad, tu amor me demostró que no debía perder la fe, que si confiaba en mí todo estaría bien, tú te enamoraste de mi, de Serena Tsukino, de esa niña ingenua, llorona, no de un recuerdo de algo que fui en el pasado y que ya no soy, no, tú mi estrella te enamoraste de quién soy en realidad, y aún así sé que te cause mucho daño, perdóname mi estrella fugaz, perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que tú también cautivaste mi corazón, si me das la oportunidad te prometo que haré todo lo posible para recompensarte todo ese dolor que te he causado, porque yo Seiya… yo ¡te amo! y no quiero perderte, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero escuchar el que todos los días a cada instante me llames Bombón, quiero verme reflejada en tus ojos, quiero sentirte cerca de mi así como estamos ahora, pero sobre todo quiero amarte con todo mi corazón, quiero hacerte feliz, estar siempre contigo, te amo Seiya te amo"_ lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, esto era lo que sentía por Seiya, y al fin tenía el valor de poder confesarlo. Sin nada más que decir se acerco a él y lo beso, lo beso con todo el amor que le tenía, recordó todos los momentos que estuvo sin él, quería demostrarle que en realidad lo amaba y que abandonaría todo por él.

No tenía palabras, era correspondido en su amor, ella había venido a buscarlo, lo que significaba que dejo todo por él, quería decirle todo lo que sentía pero antes de que pudiera responder ella lo estaba besando, ella estaba cumpliendo uno de sus más grandes anhelos el probar sus dulces labios, los que deseo en toda su estancia en la tierra, y en estos días que estuvo en Kinmoku, ahora su sueño se había cumplido, le correspondió el beso, quería transmitirle en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella. Fueron separándose por la falta de aire, se miraban ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas, fue él quien hablo primero _"Bombón, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho en este momento, y no tengo nada que perdonarte, no después de que has venido hasta aquí por mí, para confesarme tus sentimientos, te amo Bombón, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, nunca podría olvidarme de ti, ahora que sé que soy correspondido, no te dejare ir, luchare por ti, contra quien sea, nadie nos separará mi dulce Bombón" _

"_Seiya no me importa quién esté en contra de nosotros, estando contigo soy capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera, solo quiero estar contigo, porque sin ti yo ya no podría vivir"_

"_Mi amado Bombón, gracias, gracias por darme el mejor regalo en este día, tu amor, de ahora en adelante seremos uno solo, estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre"_

"_Juntos por siempre y para siempre"_ sin más que decir se besaron, como signo del pacto de amor que acababan de hacer, se besaron con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, no les importo el tiempo que pasaron allí abrazados, no importaba si alguien estaba en desacuerdo con su unión, nadie se interpondría entre ellos, no sabían que les deparaba el futuro, lo único que sabían es que ahora estarían juntos por toda la eternidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Debo confesar que este es mi primer fic, y me anime a publicarlo porque es una fecha muy especial el día de hoy, celebramos el cumpleaños de la estrella fugaz que nos cautivó desde su primera aparición obviamente nuestro Seiya, y como no con esa gran personalidad y lo guapo que esta :-p al verlo me enamore de él a primera vista y ocupa un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, yo sé que Serena si sintió algo por él pero lamentablemente lo dejo ir, así que por eso en este pequeño escrito decidí que ella fuera por él, que sería lo ideal *.*

Un especial agradecimiento a mi querida hermanita-amix Arely que me apoyo un montón para publicar mi fic, ¡te quiero mucho hermanita! Y también va para una full fan de Seiya mi amiga Rebeca espero te guste y me dejes tus comentarios. Así también a todas ustedes que leen y que son ladies Kou como yo, y aunque no lo sean también XD, espero sus comentarios y consejos para mejorar en mi escritura.

Nos leeremos después.

_**Princesa Lunar de Kou**_


End file.
